


Yule in Summer

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Summer Vacation, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: Luna has gone to a new place to find new magical creatures and along the way she meets her “tall, dark and handsome”. How far will their romance grow?





	Yule in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written For The Dark Lord’s Poison “Summer Vacation” Fest July 2019
> 
> Much Love to my Beta who shall remain Anonymous at this time

Away from the closest village, a young woman with silver hair and pale skin that shone like diamonds against the rays of the full moon above, walked along the beach in the bright moonlight. The waves crashed against her feet as she hummed an imaginary tune against the wind that coursed from the dark blue sea to the trees surrounding the beach and up to the stars above. This young maiden wasn’t paying attention to how high the tide was rising on the shore; for she only had eyes for the shadow of a man on the other side of the beach. As the goddess looking mortal continued her way to him- she reflected on how they came together in such a short period of time.

_ Luna Lovegood had to get away from Britain. The Litha holiday was quickly approaching and she knew she didn’t want to be sitting at home on yet another holiday without her family. She had a mother and father to celebrate the Summer Solstice with when she was a young child; then it was just her father right before she began Hogwarts.  _

_ It had been a few years since her father had journeyed beyond the veil. She no longer felt reason to celebrate the sabbats- as it was a time to bring family together. She could have celebrated with friends; but even in the Wizarding World not many still celebrated the Olde Ways. It was finally time for a change. Luna planned on continuing her search for magical creatures abroad like she used to do with her father during breaks from Hogwarts. She also wanted to go somewhere warm as her mother’s favorite time of year was Spring and Summer when the sun was always in the sky and the warm weather was lovely to play in.  _

_ It took sometime to get a proper Portkey made and registered with the British Ministry; but eventually all the paperwork had been signed and submitted, then accepted and filed. Shortly after, Luna was on her way to Australia to spend the months of May and June residing in the Magical Community of Wollongong, New South Wales. She would return to Britain by Lammas. But for now- she would see about finding Billywigs to study and possibly getting an interview with the Wollongong Warriors Quidditch Team. _

_ Halfway through May; Luna had finally gotten approval to do an interview with the Warriors Quidditch team. She was meeting with the Keeper, Seeker, one of the Beaters and one of the Chasers to get a full overview of the team in the interviews. She was on the final interview with the Seeker, Tom Riddle. He was a French-born half-blood and moved to Australia after graduating from Beauxbatons. He became the Seeker after catching a Golden Snidget that had escaped from its enclosure within the Australian Ministry where Tom was registering for his wand permit. After the interview- Luna was invited to lunch and continued to talk more and more with the various players.  _

_ Out of all the players Luna had the pleasure of speaking with; it was Tom Riddle that captivated her attention. He didn’t speak much, but his facial expressions and body language told a tale of its own. He never stated his opinion unless asked, but the way his eyes lit up with mirth and the twitch of his lips told Luna that he was engrossed in the conversation going on around him. It was intriguing to interact with him. Once lunch was over- Luna asked the team if there were any Billywig habitats around Wollongong. It was Tom that answered in the affirmative and actually asked Luna to meet him around sunset on Fairy Meadow Beach to find the fluorescent blue creatures as well as many others that she might find interesting.  _

_ As the sun was setting at the edge of the Earth, turning the sky to a beautiful array of red, orange and purple; Luna made her way to the designated rendezvous. She gathered her long bohemian skirt in her hands and made her way to where Tom was standing with his feet planted in the sand, the waves crashing gently against his ankles. As the sun continued to set and the couple stood at the edge of the beach to watch the sun fade out of the sky- the ocean began to glow blue in various spots that brought out the Billywigs from the trees surrounding the beach, while at the same time Fairies in hiding began to play in the night air. _

_ Tom stayed with Luna well into the night as he didn’t have any more Quidditch practices until the New Year since many players celebrated with family internationally. Tom however didn’t have a family to spend the sabbats with due to his father passing away while he was an infant and his mother passing away during his final year at Beauxbatons. He knew Luna’s loneliness and empathized with her about getting away from his childhood home- even for a short while. Luna had actually offered to celebrate the Winter Solstice with him, if he was up for celebrating. Giving him time to think about her offer; Luna graciously thanked him for his time and bid him goodnight. _

_ It had been three days since Luna had last seen Tom. As she dispondantly continued about her day, her thoughts pondered towards him. He was very distracting- not just in looks, but in the way he carried himself and chose to keep away from everything unless his input was needed. His energy rolled off in waves of power and authority- one would be nervous in his presence if they didn’t know him at all.  _

_ Which all things considered was weird because Luna didn’t know him at all- but she was drawn to him more than she had ever been drawn to anyone before. Deep in her heart- she knew that Tom Riddle was her soulmate and that she would follow him to the ends of the Earth. The question was how to see if he felt the same way or if she should cut her loses and go back to England. _

_ While caught up in the musings of her heart, a dark grey and silver Eagle Owl pecked on the window of her hotel room carrying a letter attached to the sharp pointed talons at the end of its legs. Much like an alarm clock buzzer, the persistent pecking drew Luna from her mind enough to realize that something was amiss. Opening the window and giving the owl a treat from the small jar on the desk next to the window; she tore through the wax seal on the back of the envelope to scan the contents of the letter.  _

_ “Little MoonBeam, _

_ Meet me at the spot we watched the sun fade away when the full moon begins to shower the Earth with its rays.  _

_ Truly Yours,  _

_ Dark Shadow” _

_ Luna wasn’t puzzled in the least as to who this “Dark Shadow” was, as the only person she had ever watched the sunset with was Tom. She was curious as to if he had an answer to her enquiry over the Winter Solstice. It would be nice to spend the holidays getting to know one another and finding a way to grow their relationship- should he feel the same way.  _

_ Glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table- it was nearing eight o’clock at night and moonrise would begin in forty-three minutes. If she could rush a shower and getting ready, she would be able to make it on time… _

_ It was now five minutes until meeting time and Luna was actually the first one to arrive at the beach. As she watched the rising tide crash against the rocks that lined the shore she was pulled into the sounds of nature surrounding her until she heard what appeared to be a crack of thunder from behind. Turning to survey the sky there however wasn’t a cloud to be seen. A long shadow that was cast towards her place in the sand caught her attention. Following the midnight color to the person that cast it should have been easy enough. The problem however was that the individual had hidden most of themselves behind the dunes. Luna chose that moment to gather her Gryffindor traits to find out if this being was the person who sent her the letter or a different creature entirely.  _

_ Walking towards the dunes, Luna kept her wand in her hand and her eyes towards the source of the shadow. When a hand flung itself out of place when she got close enough to connect- she realized that it was only Tom. Squinting at him through the inky atmosphere, a questionable look upon her face causing her almost translucent eyebrows to edge closer to her hairline. Tom place a single finger to his lips with a smirk and moved his eyes towards the celestial space above the abundant waters off the shore. At first glance there was not anything but stars in the night sky- however now it looked as though there were stars soaring across like small pastel pink and green spells. It was the seaside faeries that were trying to expand their wings from hiding out all day from the Muggles that inhabited their space during the heat of the day. _

_ Taking in the view surrounding her she didn’t hear Tom clearing his throat the first or second time. Truthfully it wasn’t until she felt at tap against the palm of her hand that she searched for him again. Finding him upon the ground atop a red and white checkered blanket with a basket of fresh cut fruit, some plain crackers, a popped bottle of wine and an assortment of cheeses; a flush of blood rushed to her face.  _

_ She had never had anyone do anything slightly romantic towards her other than holding hands in Hogsmeade or buying her lunch at the Leaky after graduation. It was nice to have someone who didn’t know her on any level to decide on their own accord to make such a grand gesture towards her. As she eased herself down onto the blanket across from Tom she was apprehensive about why he called her out towards the sea in the first place. _

_ With a quick intake of breath, Luna knew she was about to get her explanation. “There is something about you that keeps pulling at me to get to know you. Something that wants me to keep you close. I’m not sure about my feelings for you in this moment; but I would like to continue getting to know you and see where it leads us.” _

_ During Tom’s explanation, Luna quietly nibbled on a cracker with cheese and processed the information he was telling her. Once he was done speaking- Luna took a drink of water and responded back. “I understand where you are coming from completely- as I have felt the same way. I would love to continue getting to know you while I am here; and possibly continue through letters once I have to leave if that is okay.” _

_ Tom observed Luna as he considered her response. “I am more than happy to write to you should you go back home- but maybe we can keep each other company until that time comes.” Luna nodded her head in agreement with a big toothy grin on her face. The couple continued to talk about their likes and dislikes as well as their pasts over the course of the evening- and continued on several “dates” for the following days and weeks.  _

_ Their time was drawing to a close when on their last date before the Southern Hemisphere’s Yule holiday started. Tom had taken Luna to a more upscale place called the “Lagoon Seafood Restaurant”. After eating their appetizers and receiving their main course their conversation had turned towards what they wanted in the future.  _

_ Luna wanted to continue traveling and building up her career in Magizoology before hopefully having children; she did not want to become a housewife and give up her career but she also said she wanted her children to experience different cultures and come from a well rounded home education before sending them off to school.  _

_ While Tom also wanted to continue his career, but was willing to give it up and travel the world if that was what his partner wanted to do. He would be content to take care of any future children if his partner wanted to advance their career as Quidditch often came with permanent injuries before an early retirement. It was during their dessert course however that their relationship would be taken to the next level. _

_ Luna ordered the Honey Wafers and Tom had put something special onto one of the thin wafers when it had arrived to their table while Luna was freshening up in the loo. Once she came back she was about ready to take a bite when she noticed something shiny, glittering on her wafer thanks to the bright lights in the ceiling. Upon taking a closer inspection- she saw it was a simple diamond ring that caused her to then turn to Tom who was now on one knee by the table. _

_ “My MoonBeam, though we have only known each other for a short period of time; these feelings that I have for you do not wane but instead grow stronger the more time we spend together. I love your passion for animals, and your drive to make the world understand them better. Though I don’t know what the future may hold for us; what I do know is that I love you and I don’t want to spend anymore time without your presence in my life. Will you marry me Luna?” _

_ With tears in her eyes she whispered her answer as a shaky smile spread across her face. _

It had only been a short period of time since they came together; yet it felt they had known each other their whole lives. Who knows where the future may take them. As Luna stared at her now-husband, she couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for them along the way. 

She was moving on to her next big adventure in life and though there was still some complications within their lives such as where to live or when to have children- but life right now with Tom was all that Luna needed. With him by her side- she could do anything.


End file.
